


revenge

by PatronGoddessOfAngst



Category: All Hail King Julien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronGoddessOfAngst/pseuds/PatronGoddessOfAngst
Summary: this is just what i imagine happened between the wedding scene and the end scene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	revenge

_ “King Julien the thirteenth… let’s get hitched.” _

Memories lived rent free in Crimson’s head, and to say she was pissed about it was an understatement.

_ “I’ve been having an affair… with my kingdom.” _

Her fist tightened around her spear. She drove it into a pineapple, furiously imagining it was Julien’s head.

Not that she wanted him dead. She did want him dead, but she didn’t  _ want _ to want him dead, you know?

There was still a lot of her that wanted to marry him like the dumb dummy she was.

But it was too late for that.

She wasn’t dumb enough to take him back, not after he’d flaked out on her on their wedding day.

Pulling her spear out of the pineapple, she let herself think of all the ways she could get back at him…

She  _ would _ get back at him. It was just a matter of how.

_ Turning his counsel against him? Spreading rumors about him around the kingdom? Encouraging Mort? _

_ All of the above and more? _

She knew she wouldn’t be satisfied until he was dead.

But first? She wanted to hurt and humiliate him the way he had done to her.

_ What about teaming up with another Julien? _

That was certainly an idea.

Crimson laughed lightly, but it quickly turned hysterical.

She would find Julien XII, and she would take his help, and together they would get back at King Julien XIII.


End file.
